Wings
by filmgurl2008
Summary: Dean knew that falling in love with an Angel wouldn't be as easy as it sounded, but when Lucifer decideds he wants his brother back, things get harder. Dean will do all it takes to keep Castiel safe. . .but been in love with the Devil's brother isn't making that easy. Destiel AU. Slight crossover with 'Criminal Minds'.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Wings

**Pairings/Characters: **Dean X Castiel. One-sided/previous -Lucifer X Castiel. Sam X Spencer. Balthazar. Bobby. Gabriel.

**Crossover: **Supernatural and Criminal Minds.

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Slash (maleXmale), Graphic sex, mentioned/implied rape, possible graphic rape, language, violence, AU storyline, possible mention of characters from other shows/films.

**Summary: **Dean knew that falling in love with an Angel –Castiel-wouldn't be as easy as it sounded, but when Lucifer decides he wants his brother back, things get harder. Dean will do all it takes to keep Castiel safe. . .but been in love with the Devil's brother, isn't making that easy.

* * *

He had no idea where he was. He had no idea how he'd gotten there. He had no idea how long he'd been there. He had no idea how long he was going to be there. He didn't know how he was going to escape.

And he didn't care.

All Castiel cared about was the pain. He just wanted it to stop. He couldn't take it anymore. It had been going on for hours now, he was sure. He needed it to stop. He was barely an Angel as it was anymore. . .he needed these. If Lucifer continued pulling them out, he wouldn't even look like an Angel. . .he wouldn't be recognised as one, either.

He needed them.

Castiel needed a lot of things as he lay on the bathroom floor of some random motel room, he needed to be able to breathe properly, he needed to stop bleeding, he needed help, he needed Sam, he needed Dean. . .but the thing he needed the most was for Lucifer to stop.

The pain.

All Castiel could feel was the pain. It. Was. Excruciating. In all his eons, he had never felt such pain. He could feel Lucifer's fingers pulling every single one of his feathers form his wings. The things that made him an Angel. . .were been pulled out of him as if they didn't belong there. How could a fellow Angel do this to him? Even if Lucifer had fallen so long ago, surely he knew how wrong _this_ was. He didn't even know why his fallen brother was doing this to him. . .and he hadn't had the chance to ask before Lucifer had all but crushed his windpipe with his bare hand.

"Come on now, little brother," Lucifer whispered against Castiel's ear. "You're not crying, are you?"

Castiel hadn't noticed. . .but yes, he was crying. How could he not? The things he loved so much, the things he was so proud of. . .we're been ripped away from him and he could barely move, never mind stop Lucifer.

Lucifer ran his hand down Castiel's cheek, his neck and his bare chest almost lovingly before hoisting the younger Angel up and pulling him close. He positioned Castiel so he was slouching against his body, their chests touching and the younger Angel's head lolling against his shoulder and neck. He gripped the base of Castiel's bleeding right wing, or rather what was left of the wing; it was mostly the bone, but it had a few feathers here and there. He really had enjoyed plucking away at his little brother's feathers one by one. "Now, now, shush little brother," He almost cooed.

Castiel wanted to move, wanted to fight, wanted to be anywhere but where he was right now. . .but he couldn't do anything but rest against Lucifer and let the tears roll down his face. He could distantly feel Lucifer's hand tighten around the base of his right wing. . .and he knew what was coming. His breathing deepened. He shut his eyes tight.

As Lucifer grinned and Castiel screamed in pure agony, there was a loud _ripping_ sound that rang through the room.

"See, don't you feel so much better little brother?" Lucifer asked, smirking and dropping Castiel's wing to the floor.

Castiel was doing his best to scream again, but all that left his lips were pained and ragged and whimpering sounds. He shook his head.

"Yes, it does." Lucifer told him, leaving no room for argument. He ran his hand over Castiel's back to the base of his left wing, blood from the hole in his little brother's back smearing on his hand and over the pale skin of his back. "Do you know why I'm doing this, my little brother?" He asked clearly before pressing his lips to Castiel's neck and leaving a line of kisses to his ear. "Do you?"

Castiel had an idea, but he shook his head.

"Yes, you do." Lucifer snapped. He tightened his grip on the base of the wing, before twisting it slightly. "You remember what you promised me, don't you? What you promised before I fell, little brother, what you _promised_."

Castiel's eyes squeezed shut tight. Of course he remembered. How could he forget? But he hadn't cared anymore. . .he had moved on. He had found Dean.

"You betrayed me, betrayed your promise..." Lucifer whispered and started twisting and tugging on the wing tightly. "I don't like that." He said before he pulled on the wing. He felt rather than heard Castiel scream. He knew he would though. There was no Angel that could keep quiet as his wing was pulled out of his back so crudely. He dropped the wing to the floor before kissing Castiel's temple. "This is your fault, little brother, remember that," He whispered into Castiel's ear before he laid him down onto the floor and stood up, looking down as the younger Angel started to fall into unconsciousness. "But I am sorry, truly I am, Castiel."

Castiel was aware of Lucifer vanishing before he let the pain of his lost wings take over and he fell into the darkness.

* * *

End of chapter one!

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Dean kicked the door in, his shotgun held out in front of him. He knew it probably wouldn't do any good to whatever the hell Castiel's kidnapper actually was. . .but he had no idea what it was, so he didn't have much of a choice. He had to get Cas back, sooner rather than later. He was worried about the Angel. "Cas!" He yelled at the top of his voice.

Shit, he could hear the worry in his voice. The thing that had his Angel would be able to too. . .it could use that to its advantage, right? But then again it must have known how important Cas was to the ones he was with.

The living room was empty. This motel room was even dirtier than the worst ones he and Sam had stayed in. He supposed kidnappers –or rather Angel-nappers- didn't care where they stayed. Shit. He had to find Cas before this bastard hurt him.

"Dean, there's no one next door." Sam muttered as he came into the room, his gun held out too.

So, if Cas wasn't next door he had to be in this room somewhere. Sam and Bobby had managed to use a tracking spell to find the Angel, but only narrowed it down to the motel. They had checked every other room. . .this was the last one left. "I'll check in there, you check the second bedroom." Dean said and started towards what he assumed was the bathroom.

As soon as he pushed the door open, he could see the blood splattered across the walls. Oh shit. What the hell had happened in he-"CAS!" Dean yelled as he spotted the Angel on the bathroom floor. He hurried to Castiel and dropped to the floor, his knees made a squelching noise in the puddle of blood. As he reached his hand out to Cas' face, he heard Sam come into the bathroom and mutter something about the blood. He tapped Cas' face. "C'mon, Cas, wake up please."

"Dean, we got t' get him out of here." Sam said. He couldn't seem to move. He just watched his brother with Castiel. There was so much blood. They couldn't lose someone else. _Dean couldn't lose Cas_. He knew what that loss would do to his brother.

"Cas, _please_,"

Sam snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Dean. His brother was leaning over Castiel, tapping at his face as if that would wake him up. Castiel was on his back, his arms stretched out and a puddle of blood surrounding him. "Dean, c'mon, we got t' get out of here. Do you need help carrying him?" He watched his brother wipe at his eyes before shaking his head and somewhat awkwardly picking Cas up. "Oh shit, Dean, look at his back. . ."

Dean shifted Castiel, so he was practically stood laying on him. He looked at his back the best he could from his angle. There were two deep, gaping, still bleeding holes in Cas' back. He tightened his grip on his Angel. "What the fuck has he done to you, Cas?"

* * *

Dean hurried up the old path and the rickety old porch, kicking at the door. He tightened his arms around Castiel, feeling him slip slightly. "C'mon Bobby!"

Sam was at the door within seconds, but he didn't tell Dean to calm down or be patient because he knew he'd be the exact same if their positions were reversed. He squeezed past his brother, gripping the handle and pushing the creaking door open.

"You idjits, what's with all the-oh balls, what happened?" Bobby asked as he came down the hall.

"About time!" Dean snapped as he shoved past both Sam and Bobby, hurrying into the room. Carefully but quickly he laid Cas on his front on the couch, making sure his head was turned to the side so he could breathe –though he wasn't sure if Angel's really needed to be breath. "Bobby c'mon, I need help! What the hell do I do!?"

Bobby and Sam were standing in the doorway; even from the other side of the room Bobby could see the holes, the blood covering the Angels back, the blood covering Dean. There was so much blood, how could he still be alive? Wait, when did Angels pass out from what was probably blood loss? "I. . .I don't know."

* * *

Dean was pacing around the bed, keeping his eyes on nothing but Castiel. He'd watched Bobby patch Cas' back up the best he could but. . .the holes were too big and way too deep. Whatever had happened to his Angel, if that wasn't killing him. . .his vessel would give out soon enough.

Shit. How the hell had he let this happen? Oh yeah, he remembered. . .he'd gone to get pie! He and Cas had stayed at the motel while Sam had gone to visit his little geek, and after an hour or so of vigorous sex, he decided he wanted pie so after telling Cas, he went for some. . .just like that, he left Castiel alone in a motel room. How could he do that? He'd asked his Angel if he wanted to go with him, but he'd said no and the look in his eyes –the one Dean hadn't caught at the time- was almost as if. . .he knew he was going to be taken.

Dean stopped pacing and really looked at Cas. "Did you know?" He asked, knowing he wouldn't get an answer. "Why wouldn't you come with me, if you knew? Why? Who the hell took you, Cas?"

"Well, well, Cassie, it seems that you don't trust your ape enough to tell him what you did."

Dean spun around at the new voice. "What the-who the hell are you?" He snapped as he looked at the man who had just appeared in the room; he was tall, had blond hair –

"Oh, you didn't tell him about me, that's not fair Cassie." The blond said as he started towards the bed.

Dean blocked the guy's way. "I don't think so. You don't go anywhere near him."

"Oh, and you're going to stop me?" The blond smiled, amused.

"Yeah, I am." Dean said, pulling his gun out of the back of his jeans.

The guy laughed. "That's not going to stop me, boy."

Before Dean knew what was happening, the guy had grabbed his shirt and with a smile threw him. He went flying and crashed straight through the closed door.

"Cassie, I warned you about him." The guy said as he got closer to the bed, looking down at the man laying face down.

"Stay away from him," Dean coughed out as he tried to get up, but damn that had hurt.

"Dean!" Sam yelled coming up the stairs quickly with Bobby right behind him. "Hey!" He started towards the bedroom, pulling his gun out and pointing it at the stranger. "Get away-," He didn't get a chance to finish because with a wave of the strangers hand he was thrown back down the hallway.

Bobby stood and watched, frowning as he watched the blond stand next to Castiel. There was something about the stranger. A feeling he had got from Cas when he'd first shown up with Dean.

He touched Castiel's face, softly. "Why wouldn't you listen to me?"

Dean managed to get to his feet and started towards the bedroom. Was this the bastard that had hurt Cas? As he reached the bedroom door, he froze, watching as Castiel's hand lifted from his side and took hold of the strangers. And he heard him whisper one word:

"Balthazar,"

"It's me, I'm here my friend."

* * *

End of chap 2!

Thanks for reading.

The chapters will start getting longer, and more will happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"So. . .you're Cas' friend?" Sam asked, trying to wrap his head around it. Since when did Cas know anyone but Dean and him?

"Well, aren't you the smart one." Balthazar smiled sarcastically. "But yes, I'm Cassie's friend."

"His name isn't _Cassie_!" Dean snapped, angrily. He saw the look on Sam's face, the look that said _'Calm down, Dean.'_. He threw his hand up in agitation. "Oh c'mon Sammy, how the hell do we even know this guy's telling the truth!?"

"Cas said his name, Dean."

"Oh, shut up Sam!" He watched his brother sigh and look away, annoyed. He looked to the stranger. . .how his hand was holding Cas', how cas' hand was gripping at his, the concern on his arrogant face. . .the way Cas had said his name, as if it was the only one that mattered, the only one he knew, the only one he cared to say. He turned from the group in what was his and Cas' shared room, and slammed his fist into the door frame before leaving. If he stayed, there was no doubt in his mind that he would go for the stranger.

"Dean," Sam said hopelessly as he got up and watched his brother storm down the hall and disappear down the stairs. He sighed and turned back to the stranger, not really wanting to leave him alone with Cas. He was pretty sure he knew the reason Dean had gone off, but what if he had fallowed and left Cas alone? "So. . .how do you know Castiel?"

Balthazar didn't bother to look at the tall moose like Hunter as he spoke. "I've known Cassie for many years, but I'd rather not discuss how I met him with you."

"Yeah, and I'd rather you not be in my brother's room holding his boyfriend's hand like it's okay, but hey, I guess we can't all have what we want. So, like I asked –how do you know him?"

The Angel smirked at the Hunter's comment. Why did this Human think it was okay to talk to him like that? "It's nothing personal, it's-hold on." Balthazar let go of Castiel's hand and turned towards Sam, a questioning but worried expression on his face. "You're brother and Cas, they're together? They're fucking?"

Sam's eyebrows shot up, questioning but slightly confused. "'M sorry, what?"

"Cas and Dean, are they fucking? Y'know sleeping together, shagging, -as much as I hate the term- making love?"

As much as Sam didn't want to talk –or think- about how intimate his brother and an Angel were, there was something in Balthazar's voice. . .something urgent and worried. "Erm, yeah,"

"Oh shit, Cassie, how did you become so stupid?" Balthazar sighed as he turned back to his unconscious friend. "You should have known he would feel your betrayal, you should have known how angry he'd be!"

"Who? Who did this to Cas?" Sam asked as he moved closer to the two.

"You should have listened to me! And now look at you –look at what he's done to you!"

Sam grabbed Balthazar's arm, turning him to look at him. "Hey, who hurt Cas?"

"The one he promised to be with for eternity."

* * *

Dean finished off his second bottle, dropping it into the plastic bin before grabbing another out of the fridge. He needed Cas to wake up. He needed his Angel to be okay. He couldn't lose someone else, not after everyone he had lost, not after the years of pain. . .after meeting Cas and having a great year –what was probably just okay to normal people- he couldn't lose him, he wouldn't be able to live with the heartbreak.

Not that kind of Heartbreak. Him and Cas. . .they were bound to each other.

If Cas didn't wake up. . .he wouldn't survive.

_The heavy rain had drenched him, but he didn't care. He just couldn't help but stare at the naked guy on the ground. It wasn't that he was been a perv or anything –he could be, sometimes- but that wasn't what he was doing now. . .his eyes were locked on the guy's. He was dazed, but the guy's eyes were such a. . .beautiful deep blue, even as the rain hit his face he didn't blink. He couldn't look away. Without thinking about it, he knew what he wanted to do. He held his hand out, down to the guy. "I'm Dean. What's your name?" _

_The guy looked away from the stranger's haunted dim green eyes to his hand before slowly looking back up to his face. He opened his mouth but nothing came out, he tried again and once more, and then finally he managed to rasp out, "Castiel." _

_Dean watched as Castiel reached his cut and bruised arm out, taking hold of his hand. The only thing that went through Dean's mind right then, was that nothing had ever fit together so well as their hands did then. _

What the hell? He ran his hand over his face, sniffing and trying to stop the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. Why had he suddenly remembered the first time he'd met Cas? Whatever the reason, he didn't want to remember, not right now. He didn't want to remember how innocent and confused his Angel had been, how he hadn't believed him when he'd said he was an Angel of the lord, how he had taught him Human things. . .how he had tainted him.

"DEAN!"

The beer bottle fell out of Dean's hand and smashed, glass and liquid splashing across the kitchen floor. He shot across the rooms to the stairs, that was his Angel's voice –Cas was awake but why was he screaming with such fear?

* * *

End of chap 3!

It's chap four where they'll start getting longer...

Thanks for reading!


End file.
